Valyrian Steel
Valyrian Steel was invented in ancient Valyria, and was used to make arms, armor, and various other items of unrivaled . According to legends, magic, spells and perhaps even dragonfire played a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. History The history of these items date back centuries, millennia, to the Valyrian Freehold of old. Castle-forged Steel is only a pale comparison to Valyrian Steel - the blade of the later maintaining an unparalleled sharpness throughout time, both never needing sharpening and impervious to rust. Every single Valyrian Steel blade is unique, each blade featuring a one of a kind colored rippled patterns which are the mark of the process of folding the steel back on itself many thousands of times. There may be thousands of Valyrian Steel blades remaining in the world, but in Westeros, there are only 227 such weapons according to Archmaester Thurgood's Inventories, nearly all of which have since been lost or have disappeared from recorded history. Though the blades themselves are nearly priceless, quite often even the most destitute houses would rather face the shame of poverty than sell a meager dagger of Valyrian Steel. Among Westerosi, the names of these familiar swords - and the deeds done by both heroes and villains with them - are told in stories to them from the time they are children. As of this day, the secret of forging new Valyrian Steel has been lost, but there are extraordinary people in the world -smiths of unparalleled talent, such as the Forgelords of Qohor - that know the right spells and technique to work blades of this material and change their form to suit it's owners. This process though, comes at a price even the Lannisters of the Rock might blanch at spending. List of known Valyrian Steel items 'Westeros' The Kingdom of the North *'Ice', the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark. Currently held by Rickard Stark *'Longclaw', the bastard sword of House Mormont. Currently wielded by Rodrik Mormont *A chestplate owned by House Manderly. Currently worn by Wyman Manderly The Kingdom of Mountain and Vale * Swordbreaker, the shield of House Arryn. Currently wielded by Mathos Stone *'Lady Forlorn', the longsword of House Corbray. Currently wielded by Edgar Corbray *'Lamentation', the longsword of House Royce. Currently wielded by Harrion Royce *'Adder,' the dagger of House Lynderly. Currently wielded by *'Tidecaller', the trident of House Upcliff. Currently wielded by Luwin Upcliff The Kingdom of the Trident *'Quarrel', the dagger of House Fletcher. Currently wielded by Mia Fletcher. *'Vantage', the axe of House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. Currently wielded by Brandon Vance *A pair of gauntlets originally owned by an Essosi merchant but purchased by House Frey. Currently worn by Josmyn Frey The Kingdom of the Iron Islands *'Ironbite', the halberd of House Hoare. Currently wielded by Euron Goodbrother *'Red Rain', the longsword of House Reyne. Currently wielded by Andrik Greyjoy The Kingdom of the Rock *'Brightroar, '''the ancestral greatsword of House Lannister. Currently wielded by Tyrion V Lannister *'Gatekeeper', the ancestral bastard sword of House Lefford. Currently wielded by Sargon Lefford *'Alicorn', the ancestral lance of House Brax. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Reach *'Thorn, previously named '''Dark Sister, the ancestral longsword of House Targaryen. Currently wielded by Gwayne Gardener. *'Heartsbane', the ancestral greatsword of House Tarly. Currently wielded by Tytos Tarly *'Orphan-maker', the ancestral longsword of House Roxton. Currently wielded by Allun Roxton *'Vigilance', the ancestral longsword of House Hightower. Currently wielded by Triston Hightower *'Barrel-breaker', the ancestral axe-hammer of House Fossoway of Cider Hall. Currently wielded by Everan Fossoway The Kingdom of the Stormlands *'Lightning', the ancestral bastard-sword of House Dondarrion. Currently wielded by Bastion Dondarrion *'Fortitude', the ancestral shield of House Estermont. Currently wielded by Allard Estermont *The ancestral helmet of House Bulwer claimed by House Durrandon. Currently worn by Durran XXX Durrandon The Principality of Dorne *'Venom', the ancestral dagger of House Martell. Currently wielded by Maror Martell The Kingdom of the Greenbelt *'Scarab', the ancestral spear of House Yronwood. Currently wielded by King Yorick II Yronwood *A chestplate owned by House Uller. Currently worn by Ulwyck Uller *Possibly Maelstrom, the newly granted flail of House Fowler. Currently wielded by Yandry Fowler The Kingdom of the Torrentine *[[Dawn|'Dawn']], the meteorite-sword of House Dayne. While not Valyrian Steel, the blade is its equal. Currently wielded by Prince Cedric Dayne. The Kingdom of the Dusklands *'Sunset', the bastard sword of House Darklyn. Currently wielded by Alesander Darklyn *'Valour', the longsword of House Rosby. Currently wielded by Aurane Rosby The Kingdom of the Claw *'Crab's Pincer', the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. Currently wielded by Jacaerys I Celtigar The Wall and Beyond * Answerer, the bastard sword of House Amber. Currently wielded by the King on the Wall. 'Essos' Kingdom of Sarnor * Silver, the Valyrian Steel scimitar owned by the High-King of Sarnor. Currently wielded by Mezo Alexi. * Stargazer, the Valyrian Steel spear owned by the King of Sallosh. Currently wielded by Tavan Ahxar. * Forgelord's Sorrow, the Valyrian Steel sword owned by the King of Mardosh. Currently wielded by * Phantom, a dragonbone bow found in the ruined city of Vaes Leisi, in the possession of the King of Leizoy. Currently wielded by Myr * Viridian, '''the ancestral greatsword of House Drahar. Taken to Lys by Tyros Drahar after the Five Year War for Myr. After his death in 298AA, it has remained in the possession of House Vhassyl of Lys. Currently wielded by Tyrosh * '''Shade, the ancestral shortsword of House Mopyr. Currently wielded by Darrio Mopyr * Forgefire, the ancestral greatsword of House Adarys. Currently wielded by Lys *'Truth', the ancestral longsword of House Rogare, sold to House Sathmantes. Currently wielded by Beleo Sathmantes. *'Lady Loss', dagger of House Rogare. Currently wielded by *'Bloodmoon', ancestral longsword of House Vhassyl. Currently wielded by Aemon Vhassyl Volantis *'Blackfyre, '''the ancestral bastard sword of House Targaryen. Currently wielded by Vaegon Targaryen *Valyrian Steel Gauntlets owned by House Staegone. Currently worn by Daemon Staegone *Valyrian Steel Helmet owned by House Maegyr. Currently worn by Laerys Maegyr *'Red Lord's Light', ancestral axe of House Aerteris. Currently wielded by Pentos *'Wisdom', ancestral greatsword of House Brenyl. Currently wielded by *'Prosperity', ancestral longsword of House Narratys. Currently wielded by Braavos *'Titan's Roar', the ancestral longsword of House Antaryon. Currently wielded by *'Shipbreaker', the ancestral longsword of House Prestayn. Currently wielded by *'Peacemaker', the bravo's blade of the First Sword of Braavos. Currently wielded by Bellenora *'Liberator, the longsword of House Zalyne. Formerly the ancestral longsword of House Vollin, then known as '''Verglas, before it was lost to the White Whale along with it's wielder. Recovered from the Whale's corpse by Tycho Zalyne, who now wields it. Lorath *'Mazemaker', the ancestral short sword of House Ennahran. Currently wielded by Norvos *'Bell's Sound', the axe of House Golathis. Currently wielded by Qohor *Valyrian Steel Plate Armour owned by House Mott. Currently worn by Ibben * Hoarfrost, a Valyrian Steel axe owned by the famed Ibbenese raiders of the Tobo family. Currently wielded by Rogg Tobo Qarth *'Severance', a longsword owned by one of the Thirteen of Qarth. *'Eclipse', a greatsword in possession of The Undying. Around Essos * Stranger's Touch, a spear owned by the captain of the sellsword company known as the Stormbreakers, Samwell Hill. *Many, many more in the various bazaars of the Free Cities and Qarth, if one has the eyes to spot them and the coin, of course. List of lost Valyrian Steel Items * Justice, the ancestral shortsword of the extinct House Justman. * Shell, the ancestral shield of the extinct House Shell of the Vale. * Breathtaker, the ancestral great axe of the extinct House Greystark. * Maelstrom, the ancestral two-handed flail of House Wylde. Lost in a battle against pirates from the Stepstones during Aegon's Attempt. Rumours suggest that it was found by the Pirate-King Salazor Saan, and thus Maelstrom is within his legendary horde of treasure somewhere in the isles. * Sanctitude, the longsword wielded by brother of the Sealord Irrodos Larios, lost during their visit to Sothoryos in 210AA. * Thunder's Call, a greataxe formerly wielded by Hadrin Stormaxe. Lost in the aftermath of the Battle of Hadrin's Fall. * Nightfall, the longsword of an Essosi Corsair and the ancestral sword of House Harlaw. Lost at sea during a battle off the coast of Old Wyk. Category:Valyrian Steel